


第四十九章 了结

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第四十九章 了结

昏暗的房间里，木柴烧得正旺，火焰吞吐出的热浪在黑暗中翻涌，床榻上纠缠的两个人却比这红焰更加炽烈火热，像是沸腾到不能再沸腾的水，只有激烈而忘情的巅峰与快乐。  
他们互相吞吐彼此的欲望，以唇齿给予最虔诚的爱抚，释放后又近乎贪婪地吞咽。叶弓一颠弄于温宥腰间，没有羞耻心，没有底线，他只想要更多，想要这个人的精液射进自己体内，那是哥哥的精液，带着与自己相似的DNA，他以前会恐惧，会自责，会懊悔，但现在，他喜欢，他热爱，他欲罢不能。他垂下头去与他接吻，唇齿间腥甜的气息令人沉溺，唾液、精液、汗液，只要是他的，他都想吞食、品尝，摄取，那些克制和压抑消失了，滔天的欲望让他明白自己的内心原来早已为他深陷其中，情难自拔。  
温宥从没见过这样的叶弓一，动情，投入，忘我，充满诱惑，虽然在他的眼里，他时刻都诱惑着他，但这一刻，身上的这个人，将这一切推至了极致，性爱的巅峰里，他宛如汇集欲望的神子，在黑暗与爱潮之中发出动人心魄的光芒——他裸裎的身体，他断续的呻吟，他沉溺的表情，他哀求的声音，以及他高潮时喊出的名字，都让温宥想要更狠更多地要他。  
高潮的身体近乎筋挛地抽动，不断收缩的小穴开始抗拒依旧固执于其中不肯退出的“凶器”，然而无视于身下的哀求，温宥继续无情地朝那早已崩溃的禁地进攻，叶弓一在一波高潮之中迎来了另一个更高的高潮，小腹抽搐着射出一大股湿热的液体，他不知道那是精液还是尿液，热浪袭来的下一刻，他彻底失去了意识。  
早上赵芹早早来到了叶弓一家，借口送年货想要再见见两位哥哥。可是敲了半天也不见有人开门。  
叶弓一被敲门声吵醒，正准备应声，却被点住了嘴唇，温宥示意他瞧瞧周围，这一瞧不要紧，别说床上有多不堪入目，就是房间里那石楠花一般腥甜浓郁的气味也不敢放人进来。  
叶弓一正愣神间，身子一软已经坐到了温宥腿上，再下一刻，火热滚烫的一根已经插入他的两股之间，温宥的唇从耳后贴上来：“昨天自顾自地晕过去了，现在我来讨债了。”  
敲门声还在继续，女孩的声音不依不饶地传过来：“弓一哥哥，你在不在啊！开开门啊。”  
经过昨夜的身体已经完全熟透，被进入的毫无阻碍，但晨起的男人的欲望有着令人恐怖的状态，叶弓一狠狠咬住嘴唇才没让自己惊呼出声，他有些难耐地捂住自己的小腹，饱胀的肠道内，精液正被捅入的肉棒挤压出来，他的掌心甚至能感觉到那东西的形状。  
温宥咬住他的颈动脉，身下毫不留情地抽插着，弟弟熟透的身体很快进入状态，却又不得不用理智克制自己不要出声。温宥将手指插入他喑哑无声的嘴巴里，搅弄他的舌头，抚摸他的齿列，涎水浸满他的指缝，流经叶弓一那漂亮流畅的下颌和咽喉。  
温宥舔舐掉那些肆意流淌的清液，掰过爱人的脸，堵住他的唇狠狠吮吸起来，两个人一齐倒在了床上，身下紧密交合，唇齿间交缠不休，敲门声什么时候已经停止了。但没有人关心，房间里除了湿润的肉体交缠碰撞的声音外再无其他。  
这是没有休止符的一天。


End file.
